leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChickenRave/Belli, the Rebel Mage
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Belli, the Rebel Mage is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. Abilities second, Belli deals true damage to the targeted enemy if they didn't leave his range. |leveling = |range = 400 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} Bellie's damage is increased by 10% when his target has a higher or equal percentage of HP than him. Otherwise, his damage is reduced by 10%. This passive is disabled if the active is currently used, or while the spell is on cooldown. |description2 = Bellie's next spell deals 20% more final damage. His second next spell deals 20% less final damage. Each effect lasts 5 seconds or gets removed after casting a spell. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} second, Belli sends a mana ball to the target that deals magic damage and silences them. If the target is a champion, the spell costs 10 more mana for each time they got hit by the spell. If Bellie doesn't have enough mana, the spell is canceled, the cost and cooldown are refunded. The additionnal cost stacks and stays on champions even if they die. |leveling = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} second, Belli shoots magic energy dealing magic damage to the targeted enemy every 0.5 second, until it leaves the spell's range or after seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} | }} Lore Belli has been passionate about magic since he was a child. Born in a rich family, he was shown mesmerizing spells for his entertainment but he could never learn how to reproduce them, because his parents told him magic was for the low class. Fed up with not being able to follow his dream, Belli decided to run away with a lot of gold to get taught magic he can cast by clapping his hands. Eager to help the world with his powers, he travelled around the world until he started being called a wizard many times, to the point he was known as "The rich wizard". Getting broke from all his trips and angry from this title, Belli decided he would not help anymore and start getting his own pay from joining the League. Quotes Upon selection *"I will stomp them like little ants!" Attacking *"You're not worth using mana." *"Take this!" *"How about...that!" *"I bet you didn't expect that." Movement *"Are you sure that's not a trap?" *"You're going to get me killed..." *"As if I could say no." *"If you get me killed, I will... Oh crap." Taunt *"I brought you something that makes you look ugly. It's a mirror!" *"Oh, please go home. You're clearly no match." *"I thought people would be tough in the league... I was wrong." *"Oh look, a tiny... wizard. Hahahaha!" when near Veigar *"There must be a reason why you're hiding your face... Please don't show me!" when near Master Yi, Shen, Zed, Jax, Kassadin, Akali, Amumu, Mordekaiser, Nautilus, Urgot or Viktor *''imitating Shaco'' "Now you see me... Oh, wait. Sorry!" when near Lee Sin *''bad imitation of a crow when near Fiddlesticks'' *"How much for the boar? I'm hungry." when near Sejuani *"Don't you throw up from spinning that much?" when near Katarina or Garen while they're spinning *''with a high-pitched voice'' "It's so cute!" normal voice "You'll make a nice plushie." when near an enemy Gnar or Teemo *"Well that's an ugly thing, mind if I swat you?" when near an enemy Elise in spider form *"Pesky spider." automatically after a kill or an assist by Bellie on Elise *"If I throw a stick into the fountain, will you fetch it anyway?" when near Warwick or Nasus *"You're awesome, LeBlanc! See, I'm a good liar too." when near LeBlanc *"Are you lost, clown? This is a battlefield, not a circus. You might get hurt, really." when near Shaco *"Have you ever tried riding your rocket? You'd make a cool firework." when near Jinx *"I thought everything tiny was cute. Then I saw you." when near Poppy, Lulu or Tristana *"You're just gross. Summoner, can you take me away from him?" when near Twitch or Urgot *"I'll take one pound of the cow. No, not that part!" when near Alistar *"How big is your bounty, Gangplank? I'm not sure if I should waste time killing you." when near an enemy Gangplank Joke *''stupid voice'' "Jokes? I don't know jokes..." when Poppy is in one of both teams *"Stop asking me for jokes, go ask the clown!" when Shaco is in one of both teams *"How many rich people does it take to change a wheel? Trick question, they can't change anything." *"What has 2 legs and meows? Rengar!" *"What's the difference between me and a lamp? Well the name firstly, duh." *"Why does no champion want Nidalee? Because that would be beastiality in any case." *"Am I going to get paid for these jokes? Oh, cool." *"What do people yell when they lost their brain? DEMACIAAAAA!" Upon buying a Rabadon's Death Cap *"Time to wreck them!" Upon buying an Infinity Edge *"Whoops, wrong choice." giggle "What do you mean, right choice?" Upon buying any vision item *''impersonating voice'' "You didn't see that coming!" normal voice "I did." Upon buying a Zhonya's Hourglass *"Thanks for.. trying not to make me die?" Upon casting Recall *"I'll be right back, and this time you will die even faster!" *"You're getting boring. Goodbye!" Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"I asked for something challenging, and I get this?" *"Stay safe, Veigar. someone might stomp you!" if Veigar is in the player team Player team victory *"You weren't worth a good beating." Player team defeat *"It's not even a surprise." Appearance Belli is a dark-skinned young man with orange eyes and dark brown hair. In his default skin, he wears a long mage robes that drags around when he's moving, and white leather mittens. His casting animations only consist in clapping his hands. His death animation starts with him summoning large hands he joins together to trigger his passive, before collapsing dramatically to the ground. *His Flamenco skin replaces every hand clapping by playing castanets, while wearing an outfit that reminds of Twisted Fate's Tango skin. *His Miss Universe skin makes him wear a long bright blue dress, a tiara, crystal shoes and long sparkling white gloves. All spell projectiles are replaced by bouquets of roses of different colors. Side note: the Miss Universe skin is not designed to be a parody of transgender people, but an attempt to raise awareness. Category:Custom champions